the_terrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocio Trujillo
Rocio Trujillo is a character on The Terror: Infamy, the second season of AMC's The Terror. She is the abuela, or grandmother, of Luz Ojeda. On The Terror: Infamy, Rocio Trujillo is portrayed by Alma Martinez. History Luz Ojeda and her brother Dennis were sent by their father Bart to spend every summer at her place in Aguayo, New Mexico. Dennis hated it and always wanted it to get back to the city, but Luz loved it, considering it a dreamy time. When Chester Nakayama asked if there was any one place that she would want him to take her, she had him to take her to Rocio's place in Aguayo. She was delighted to see her, calling it a miracle. ("My Perfect World") After Chester began living at her house, Chester resumed his relationship with Luz. They kept it a secret, though Chester suspected that Rocio knew anyway. Luz, however, believed that she did not and told him that they should keep it that way unless he had another idea. He said that he did and the two of them got married, with Rocio as a witness. Afterwards, the entire group was shocked to learn of the disappearance of Luz's father, Bart. Rocio said that he wasn't one to just disappear and spoke of the old curandera magic - an ancient magic that ran in her family. With it, they could determine whether Bart was dead or alive. She refused to use it, however, as it could go badly wrong. Chester, though, had another idea. He had recently learned of his twin brother, Jirou Tanabe, from whom he was separated at birth. He asked Rocio to let him use the curandera to discover if his brother is dead or alive and she reluctantly agreed. She assisted him in the ceremony needed for it and channeled the magic. She explained to him that if nothing happened and he did not meet his brother, then it meant that his brother was alive. If, however, he did meet him, then his brother was dead. He, however, would not know that he was dead, as Chester would be meeting a past version of him from a photo. They went through with the ceremony and Chester met his brother, meaning that he was dead. During the ceremony, however, the yurei Yuko Tanabe possessed Chester. She hijacked the magic, appearing before Jirou instead, and dragged him down into her "perfect world" that she stole from her ancestor Chiyo. After this, the whole group was thrown into disarray for Luz knew another reason Yuko had come - she was again pregnant by Chester and Yuko wanted to take her baby. ("My Sweet Boy") The group took measures to prevent this, but when they were unsuccessful, they fled to a bunker on military property in New Mexico. Here, Rocio watched over Luz and helped to deliver her baby, a boy. Luz was confused as to why the baby was not crying and Rocio assured her that some enter the world with laughter while others enter with tears. Luz, however, did not like the way the baby was staring at her and they all realized that the baby had been possessed by Yuko. Yuko then possessed Rocio and snatched the child. After Asako Nakayama revealed a truth to her, she possessed Luz instead, then run off with the child. ("Come and Get Me") Category:Infamy Characters